


You will always be my Life, Heart and Home

by JEMMA_FITZ_FITZSIMMONS_SIMMONSFITZ



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEMMA_FITZ_FITZSIMMONS_SIMMONSFITZ/pseuds/JEMMA_FITZ_FITZSIMMONS_SIMMONSFITZ
Summary: Will Pepper ever find the courage to tell Tony how she feels? Does Tony feel the same way?





	1. Crossing the line

As the car drew closer, the woman’s heart pounded faster. She knew this was a boundary she shouldn’t, no, couldn’t cross. If she crossed,, she could never go back. The black limo drew closer. The closer it got, the faster her heart went. It finally pulled up. ‘This was it. Now or never’ she said to herself. She headed down the hill, trying not to trip on her black heels. She tried to walk a little faster when she saw the limo door open.  _ ‘Faster, faster’  _ her mind screamed. She was almost near when she saw the black, shiny dress shoes come out. She stopped in her tracks. She just couldn’t cross that line just yet. 

He stepped out, feeling the Cali sun on him. The press was flashing cameras at him. After endless flashing, he was able to see the one thing that kept him living. Pepper Pots. She was dressed as always, white blouse tucked into a leather black skirt paired with slick black heels. Her red hair, tucked into a bun with no flyaways, as always.  “Mr. Stark, welcome home.” she said. She seemed to want to say something, but she held back. “Good to see you too, Miss. Potts.” he said. He kept walking with her following behind. He stopped at the front of his beloved home. He walked in and saw that everything was just as he left it. “Welcome home, Mr. Stark.” the house said. A long time ago, Tony was lonely so he installed an AI and named it Jarvis. “I’m glad to be back, Jarvis.” Tony said walking to the kitchen. Once he got there, he noticed a plate on the island with crumbs. “Miss. Potts, explain this” he said lifting the plate up. “Oh, sorry Mr. Stark. I got here early and ate breakfast. I wanted to get an early start, but I must of have forgotten to clean after myself.” she said with her head down. She walked over and tried to get the plate out of his hand. “I don’t think so!” Tony said with a childish smile plastered on his face. “Mr. Stark, please, I don’t want you to..um.. drop it.” she said with a serious tone. He loved it when she tried to be serious with him. “Haha… no.. if you want this plate, come and get it.” he said starting to run around the house. She decided to play around, chasing after her. She was finally able to get it when the AI interrupted. “Sir, you have a visitor at the door. I said you were busy but he wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Tony sighed, sadness in his eyes. “Ugh.. don’t people realize that I just got home.” he looked at Pepper and she shrugged. “Jarvis, do a body scan and tell me who it is.” he said with a frown. “Scanning now.” the AI responded. Pepper grabbed the plate and walked back to the kitchen. “Sir, the scanning is complete. The visitor is from S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Fury.” Tony let out a long sigh. He glanced over to Pepper who was scrubbing away. “Fine, let him in.”

“Mr. Stark should be back in few minutes, can I get you anything Mr. Fury?” Pepper asked. She was hoping he didn't hear her voice shaking. This is the first time she met someone from S.H.I.E.L.D. “No. The only thing I need is Tony.. NOW!” his voice raised to the ceiling. “Yes, of course. I will go see what’s taking so long.” Pepper said, turning around. She walked down the hall to his bedroom. She knocked. No answer. She knocked again. No answer. She tried the door handle and surprisingly it was unlocked. “Tony? Are you in here?” No answer. She walked in and went into the bathroom. No one. She walked back out, shutting the door behind her. She walked back down the hall. “Well?’ Fury asked. “I might know where he is. Please stay here and help yourself with whatever is in the fridge.” she said walking down another hall. She reached the door. She hesitated before taking a deep breath in and entered the code. The door opened and she walked down the stairs. “Tony?” she called. She didn't hear an answer, but she knew he was here. She walked into the shop and saw him sitting on the table. “Tony?” she asked. He didn’t want to respond. “Tony, I don’t think you should let him wait up there.” she said. He just sighed. “Tony, why is he here?” she asked while walking towards the table. “I know exactly why.” he responded with gritted teeth. “He wants this.” he said pressing a button. A shelf moved out of the way and opened to a different room. He got up and walked into the room. She followed. The whole room was dark until he clapped his hands. “Jarvis, get the suit” “Yes sir.” The curtain opened at the suit came out. “Pepper help me get this upstairs.” He said. She walked towards the suit, but then it started to move by itself. “Oh, okay then.” she said. She was about to walk out the room when Tony grabbed her arm. She looked down at his hand on her arm and then back at Tony “Mr. Stark, please let go” she said. She saw the sadness in his chocolate eyes. “Pepper, don’t say anything to that man upstairs. His from work and I don’t want you to get caught up in it.” he said, His eyes showed concern. “Of course, Mr. Stark, is that all?” she asked trying not to cross the line. But instead, he did. He leaned in and his lips touched hers. What surprised him was that she kissed back. They let go and looked each other in the eyes. He saw the love in her ocean eyes. Pepper turned and walked back up the stairs.  

“I see that Stark. But, if you don’t listen to me, everything you know and love will be in danger.” That’s all that Pepper heard. After that, she heard footsteps stomp to the door and then the door slammed shut. “Jarvis, put the suit away and shut down the house.” she heard Tony say. She decided to come out of her hiding spot. She walked to the living room to find Tony slouched on the sofa. She noticed that his head was in his hands. “Mr. Stark, I’m leaving for the night. Before I go, is there anything you need me to do before I leave?” she said. He lifted his head and turned to her. “Yes, actually, I just ordered a large pizza and there is no way I can eat it alone. So, please stay.” he said. “Mr. Stark.. I.. I” she was interrupted by the AI. “Sir, you did not place a order for any large pizza. Would you like me to place one in now?” “Yes jarvis. And next time, if I say I did,, do it right away without announcing it.” he said. Pepper noticed that he was still tense from the conversation. “Pepper, please.. Just stay.” he said. “Fine. I’ll stay for only a little while.” She walked over and sat on the sofa. They sat in silence until the doorbell rang. “Finally, I’m starving.” Tony said as he got up and walked over to the door. He opened it and the smell of pizza swept into the room. He paid the man and walked back with a smile on his face and a pizza. He sat back on the sofa and handed the box to Pepper. “I got your favorite, pepperoni with extra cheese”

She was trying so hard not ask. She was the one who didn’t want to cross the line, but he was the one who crossed. Should she cross with him? “Tony?” she managed to squeak out. He continued to chew. “Tony… I...I” she started, “I love you.” Tony said. He was now staring into her eyes. She sat there with her mouth open. “I..I.. I don’t know what to say…” she said. She was in awe. “Pepper, you don’t have to say anything. I love you. You might not love me but that doesn’t matter. Every time I go away, I’m not Tony Stark. I’m not Tony stark without you. If this arc reactor wasn’t the thing keeping me alive, it would be you. I love you Pepper Potts.” he said. He put his slice of pizza back down. He just confessed his feelings to his PA. There was no way he could keep another bite down. She had a choice. Cross or don’t cross. If you cross there’s no telling what would happen. If she didn’t, she could lose her job. She crossed. She leaned over, and kissed him. 

_ The next day.. _

“Good morning, Miss. Potts.” the AI said as Pepper walked through the front door. “Good morning, Jarvis. Is Mr. Stark up yet?” she asked putting her purse down on the island. “No, he is still sleeping. Would you like me to inform you when he wakes?” “Yes please Jarvis.” She took her Blackberry out of her purse and walked down the hall. She stopped and opened the door. She flipped the switch on and the chandelier filled the room with light. She took a deep breath in and walked in. On her desk was a clear vase filled with the purest white lilies she has ever seen. She walked over to them and toke in the sweet smell. She sighed and sat in her black leather rolly chair. She turned on the computer and got to work. 

“Good morning, sir. Miss. Potts is here, doing work in her office. You have a call on hold. The caller has been on hold for 10 minutes.” Tony let out a long, sad sigh. He turned to the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. He finally was able to focus after drinking his first cup of the morning. “Okay Jaris, please put the phone on speaker” He waited for the voice to fill the room. But, the voice never came. “Jarvis, who is on the other end?” Tony asked in confusion. “Sir, it is Miss. Potts on the other end.” He sighed. He knew what he had to do. He filled two cups of coffee, and walked to her office. He saw the door was open so he walked in. He wasn’t able to knock anyways. She was frantically typing away at her computer. She was so focused,, she never saw him enter. She only noticed when the smell of coffee filled the room. “Oh, Tony, I didn’t see you there,” she said turning away from her computer. She took the cup of coffee out of hi hand and took a sip. “Yuck, Tony, this isn’t the right coffee.” she said. He looked at the cup he had and gave it to her. “Sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention.” he took his cup. They were in silence for almost an hour. “Pepper, we, um… we need to talk about yesterday,” he said while kicking his foot against the ground. “I don’t know how to explain how I feel.. I don’t know what to say..” his eyes dropped from her to the ground. “I know what to say,” she looked away from her computer to him. He felt her eyes on him, so he lifted his head to look at her. “Tony… I love you.” 

_ Later that day.. _

He drove up to the apartment. The apartment. Her apartment. He's never been inside and has never been outside of it. He grabbed the red roses in the passenger seat and got out the car. He walked in and pressed the button for the elevator. It finally came to the last floor. The door opened and luckily, there was no one there. He decided to take his sunglasses off, since no one was with him. He pressed the button 3 and took a long breath in. The elevator finally made it to level 3. Now it was time to find door 315. He walked out, and followed the doors. “310, 311, 312, 314..” he stopped reading the numbers when he saw 315. He was so nervous, he could feel his heart beating fast. He never remembered being this nervous. The last time he felt his heart beating was when he was taken. The night he was taken to Afghanistan. He shook the thought out of his head and knocked on the door. There was no response. He knocked again. And again and again.  _ “Probably fashionably late” _ he thought. He knocked on the door again and finally it opened. The door opened all the way. There she was. She had her down, (he never sees that), her hair in bouncy curls. Her makeup flawless. She had silver earrings and a silver necklace. Her dress was a silk teal that ran down to her knees. She paired the outfit with silver flats and a silver press.  _ “Note to self~ loves silver” _ he said to himself. “Hey, Tony” she said. He was still getting over how pretty she was, he hadn’t heard her say hey. She snapped her finger to wake him up. “Oh.. sorry, I guess you swept me over with your beauty.” She rolled her eyes and took the flowers out of his hand. She placed them on her counter and they left the apartment. 

_ 2 months later.. _

“Jarvis, what time is it?” Tony asked. He was pacing back and forth in his foyer. “Sir, it’s only 5:30” “Yes, okay Jarvis.. What time does Miss. Potts usually come here?” he asked. He has been waiting for her ever since 4:15. “Miss. Potts usual arrival time is… 5:00 am” Tony let out a long sigh. Obviously, she was ignoring him. “Jarvus and you're sure she isn’t here yet?” “No, sir.” Tony shook his head, turned and went back to bed. “Sir, you are receiving a call from Miss. Potts.” he was working in his workshop. “Oh good, put her on speaker phone.” He got up from under his car. “Tony, I can’t make it in today.” Tony sighed. “Why? Miss. Potts, I don’t recall giving you a day off?” he said with a smile on his face. “Tony, this is a serious problem” he could hear her on the other line, crying. “Pep, what’s wrong?’ “It’s my mom.. She.. she’s in the hospital.” she said. She bursted into tears. Even though she wasn’t there, she felt embarrassed to cry in front of Tony. “Aww, no Pep. Do you want me to come to the hospital?’ he asked. “I would love that” she said over the line. There was a silence until she spoke up. “Oh Tony, you can’t. An agent from S.H.I.E.L.D. is coming for a meeting.” Tony sighed. “Oh, well maybe I’ll cancel.” he said. “Tony, no. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be back in a week.” “A WEEK!” Tony screamed. He didn’t mean to raise his voice. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scream. I… I’ve just never thought you would leave for a week… Love you.” he said. “Love you more.”


	2. Why me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter, who is Fury sending to Tony?

“Mr. Fury, I will not.” she yelled.

 

She slammed her glass down on the table, making the contents spill.

“You work for ME and for ME only. If you don’t do this, the world will be in danger.”

“I will never take away that!” she yelled again.

“Yes, you will.” “Why don’t you send Clint or Steve. They get along better.” she said.

“Never. You know that Steve and him aren’t the best..” he started.

“So, why me?” she said, sitting back in her chair, lifting her gaze to his eye. “Because..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why too short hahaha


	3. Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor arrives, but is he there?

She walked up to the overly large mansion.

She rolled her eyes when she saw the big letters on the building. ‘Why in the world, would someone have their name plastered to a building?’ she asked herself.

She finally made it to the front door. She knocked. The door opened by itself, so she stepped in. “Good afternoon, Agent Romanoff.” the AI said. “Hello, Jarvis, where is Stark?” she said, annonce in her voice. “Mr. Stark is not here today. Would you like me to call him for you?” “Yes please.” she said. The house filled with the light buzz of a phone being summoned. She walked over to the kitchen. She noticed the sink was filled with dirty dishes. “Sir? Agent Romanoff is calling from your house.” the AI said. “Jarvis! You let a stranger into **MY HOUSE**!” she heard him scream.

“Sir, Miss. Potts told you she would be here today.” She rolled her eyes. The AI and Stark continued to fight. She decided to sit and waited for the arguing to stop. “Excuse me, Stark, we have an issue to talk about.” she waited for a response. “Agent Romanoff, I’m busy at the moment.” “Hmm.. sure.. So, where are you at this moment?’ she asked announce in her tone. “That is none of your beeswax Agent cherry head!” he snapped. She sighed. “Stark, I’m not the one who wants you. You know exactly who.” She heard a long, hard sigh on the other side of the line. “I know, I know. But why? How in the world is my, **MY** suit a weapon? I made it. I know that is no weapon.” “Stark, I can’t answer that. You need to come here and ask him.” She got up, hoping to leave soon. She felt as if someone was watching her in this empty house.

“I.. I.. can’t…”

“Stark, where are you?”

“Well, I’m..I’m at the hospital…”


	4. My Mother & the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper visits her mother and something unexpected happens

I was sitting in the hospital, my eyes puffy and red from crying.  
The doctor came in, and injected something into her arm.   
“How.. how..”  
I couldn’t finish my question.  
“I can not say. I wish we could help. It could be today, we won’t know..”   
“Until it happens”  
I finished. Another tear slipped down my face. “Mmm.” I lifted my head up and saw my mom's eyes opened.  
“I’ll leave you two alone.”   
I stood up and walked over to her. Her skin was going paler and paler every day. He bones weaker, her eyes more sunken. “Hi, moma” I said. “V..i..r..g..i..n..i..a” she managed to squeak out. “Mama, don’t talk, it’s okay.” I bent down and kissed her head. When I came back up, I noticed her eyes were wide and she was pointing at something. I turned to look at what she was pointing at. It was him.. ‘How long has he been here?’ she asked. “Moma, it’s okay. This is,” I walked over to him. “This is Tony, moma.” I kissed his cheek and looked back at my mom. A tear started coming out of her eye. I knew her heart melted. “Hello, Mrs. Potts. It’s a pleasure to met you,” he said. She smiled. That’s the first smile in 4 years. Another tear ran down my face. “Tony, I’ll go get you some coffee.” I walked out of the room with a smile on my face. I walked back to the room with two coffees. When I came back, Tony was standing out the door. “Hey, here’s your coffee.” He was looking down at his feet.   
“Tony?” I asked. He lifted his head up, and looked into the room.   
I then realized that the doctors were all surrounding her.   
I dropped the coffee.  
I couldn’t breathe.


	5. Leaving me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony unexpectedly leaves

“Jarvis, health content” 

“Sir, 98.5 percent. Same as it was 5 secs ago, sir.” Tony let out a long hard sigh.

She only wanted to see her mom. But instead, her mom passed and she passed out. She was currently laying in his bedroom. He couldn’t bare seeing her in a hospital room. Jarvis was certified as a doctor. Plus, Tony still doesn't like hospitals.

She just laid there, still as a dead person, but a breathing one. 

He finally got the courage to stand up and leave the room. He realized his stomach was growling for he hadn't eaten since the hospital. He walked to the fridge to find nothing but moldy cheese. He slammed the reifightor door. He searched the cabinets but found nothing. He slammed those shut too. “Sir, you might want to keep it down. Any sudden big noise or movements can wake Miss. Potts and..” he didn’t have time to finish because there she was. Out of bed and coming into the kitchen. “Good evening, Miss. Potts, how do you feel?.” the AI asked. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. “I feel like I've been napping since forever” another yawn came out. She walked towards Tony and wrapped her hands around his stomach. He reacted by placing his arms around her back. He pulled her closer.

“Sir, you have a call coming in. Caller ID is Director Fury. Shall I accept or cancel sir?” “Accept, I guess.” “Mr. Stark, sorry to bother you. Hopefully I’m not. Anyways. Mr Stark you need to pack up and come down to the facility. You and the rest of the team are going to be training.” Tony sighed and let go of Pepper. She walked down to the living room and sat on the couch. “Fine, I guess I’ll come. Why do we need training anyways? Wasn’t our battle against the Asgardians enough to show you that we are perfectly okay at battling?”

“ **_MR. STARK!_ ** You need training in case of any  other unexpected battles, and you better be packed we need you here in 10.” The phone hung up on the other end. Silence filled the room.

“Tony, I’ll go pack for you” she got up and headed back to the room when he grabbed her and planted a kiss on her lips.

About 3 minutes later she came out with two suitcases filled. She placed them by the doorway and finally noticed that he was nowhere to be seen. “Tony?” She noticed the door to his workroom was opened. She walked down the stairs and found him placing things into a duffel bag. “Tony, do you really need all that.. Stuff?” she said taking the stuff out of his hands and placing it back on the table. “Pepper, I need these parts for my suit. Plus, if I’m gonna be stuck in a room with Cap, I’m gonna need to bring things to tinker with.” he said placing them back in his bag. She walked over and ran her hands through his hair. After about a minute or so, he stopped packing. “I think I’m good now.” He stood up and grabbed the bag. “Tony, don’t forgot this,” she showed him an alarm clock. He chuckled. “No, I can’t take Jarvis with me. He stays here with you so you won’t be lonely.” he said grabbing the alarm clock and stealing a kiss.

“I’ll be fine without him… It’s you I won’t be fine without.” 

she said a tear slipping down her face. 


	6. 2 months without Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months passed without her boo...what happened to him?

2 months passed and he still never came home. I called everyday and everyday it went right to voicemail. Everyday, I kept working. Everyday I kept his company gong. Everyday, I missed him. Until today. I stepped up to the doorway and unlocked the door. “Good morning, Miss. Potts. You have someone waiting in your office.” the AI said. I sighed and placed my purse on the counter. I walked into my office to find  Fury playing with my pencils, sitting in my rolly chair. “Good morning, Director.” I said, walking into the office. “Miss. Potts, It’s a pleasure to meet you.” he said standing up, letting me sit in my chair. I passed him and sat down. I tuneded to my computer and started typing. “Miss. Potts, I can see that you are made at me. But I need you to come with me. There has been an accident, and I need you to come with me.” I stopped typing. My head went blank. 

_ “An accident… Tony…...TONY!!!”  _

I stood straight up and charged out of the room. I charged right into the bathroom. I slammed the door. 

I ran for the toilet.

I felt sick.

I didn’t even know how bad his injuries were, but I felt something bad in my heart. I stood up, washed my face, and stepped out of the bathroom. I walked into his bedroom. I started packing everything, anything. “Miss. Potts, we need to go now.” I wasn’t listening, wasn't hearing. My heart was pounding in my ears, in my brain. I grabbed the last suitcase and ran down to his workshop. I packed all his gear, anything that I thought was important. I was about to leave the workshop when I remembered the one important thing. The arc reactor. I looked through his desk for the key. It wasn’t there. I looked everywhere. I even tried behind his computer, and there it was. I ran to the other side of the room, unlocked the drawer, and plucked not one, but all of his little hearts. 

I ran back upstairs, grabbed the alarm clock, grabbed my purse, and ran outside into the chopper. 


	7. What?

* * *

_**It was dark. Pitch black dark. The air was brisk and cold. No sound anywhere. I tried to call out but my throat was dry and scratchy. I needed to find water.  I tried getting up, but I couldn't move. It felt like my bones were crushed. Suddenly, a figure started moving in the dark. It grew closer and closer, I tried moving back, but I couldn’t. I was stuck. It was coming, closer and closer. Coming for me. It was right next to me. It just stopped. It jumped. Jumped where… where did it go.. It was silent again. Then, it fell out of the sky, falling onto my head.** _

* * *

 

I woke up in a pool of sweat. I was hooked up to an iv. Why? What’s wrong? Where am I? I tried to speak but my mouth was too dry. I tried moving my head, but I couldn’t move. Someone came near me. Were they talking? I couldn’t hear. There mouths moved but no sound. I couldn’t tell who they were. Who were the figures? One of the figures came closer, closer to me. They placed there hand on my head. There face came closer, the figure… it….it… it kissed me? Who would kiss me? The name.. It’s coming to me… Pepper? Pepper sounds right. I tried to talk to her. Something was wrong with me… I saw a blue light coming at me. “What? What is that? It was coming at me. Coming for my chest. Why would my chest need a blue light? Suddenly, it all became clear. My head became cleared and I remembered everything. I realized what was happening. “P….e..p…” It was hard to talk. They covered my mouth with something plastic and then, my mind turned blank. 

 


	8. Alone

  
“Maybe you just shouldn’t be with him. I mean not to be rude sis, but this man gives you too much anxiety and stress.”

He’s voice was sweet and calm, but I didn’t care .

“Um. excuse me. You have no right to tell me who I can be with. I never said anything when you dated that snobby, brat, dropout of high school girl.” I snapped back. I didn’t mean to sound so rude, but everything that was going on around me made me angry at my own brother.

“V, do you want me to come down? I can help out, you know.” 

He always took care of me. He was like my older brother but, we are twins. He looked out for me all my life. But ever since I moved to New York, we have seemed to drift apart. “Fine, I guess you can come down.. But just don't tell anyone. No one, not even mom or dad knows.” 

We talked a little more and then I hung up, hearing movement from the bed. I turned to look at him, seeing that his eyes were starting to open. I grabbed my chair, bringing it closer to him, grabbing his hand and holding it. He tried speaking, but no words left his mouth.

“Hey, don't speak, do you need water hun?”

He just stared at me,

looking lifeless.

“Um, okay. Tony, I’ll be right back.” 

I kissed his hand and left the room, leaving the door open. I didn’t really know where the kitchen was. This was nothing like the tower. It was only 2 levels, with men all around. At least in the tower it was only Tony, Jarvis and me.

The smell of sweat lingered.

“ _ Why do men always have to work out?” _ I thought to myself. 

I knew my brother will be overexcited. All the avengers in one spot. Well, expect for Tony. He was left in bed.

“Oh my. Why can't I find the kitchen?” I said out loud. 

This is the second hallway I’ve tried. Every time, I reached the end, finding no kitchen.

“ _ It can’t be downstairs, that's the gym. It has to be up here, with all their dorms and bathrooms and living room.”  _ I thought to myself.

I tried the third hallway. I was halfway down the hall and decided to give up. I must be walking in circles. I turned back and started walking back to Tony. When I got back, I noticed that the door was closed. I peeked into the window, seeing a man standing over Tony. I decided to wait for him to be done so he can walk me to the kitchen. After like 20 minutes or so, he finally turned around and left the room.

“Oh, you must be Miss. Potts, it’s nice to finally meet you.” He held out his hand and I stood up and shook it. 

“Yes, I am Miss. Potts, but you can call me Pepper. And you are?” I asked curiously. 

He has ocean blue eyes and was very,  _ very, _ built. He had on a plain gray t-shirt and basic sweats. 

“I’m Steve. Is there anything you need?” He crossed his arms.

I told him yes and that I was trying to find the kitchen. He walked with me and showed me the way to the kitchen. It was large and had a big round table in the middle. He mapped out everything else and I thanked him. He said, “anytime” with a smile and a nod, and walked out. I walked over to the fridge and chose a banana smoothie and I sat myself down at the table.

 

* * *

_**“Momma, why? Why do you always think that I will fail?” “Virginia Potts, you will not raise your voice at me. I am your mother and you will do what I say. And yes, you will fail. You’ve never had a decent job and your not even married. You are a disgrace. A disgrace to me, to your brother, to your dad and your whole family.”** _

* * *

__ I woke up. 

Tears were going down my cheeks.

‘ _Don’t cry, don’t cry_ ’.

“Tony?” I managed to say.

I turned around and he was not there.

I got up, and walked into the bathroom. I finally realized that I was not at the tower. I walked back out and got back in bed.

I tossed and turned.

I couldn’t go back to bed. I decided to get up, and find my way to Tony. I opened my door, slowly, not trying to wake up anyone. I didn't even know how many people were here.

I stopped at the kitchen grabbing a water, and heading back to Tony. After endless searching, I found his room. The door was closed, but I was able to see him sleeping peacefully in the window.

I opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind me. I stared at him, watching him breathe in and out. I noticed that the bed was big so I crawled in softly. I managed to lay next to him, not waking him up. I placed my head against his chest, listening to it fall and lift back up. It was peacefully, and I ended up drifting away.


	9. Mr. James Roy Potts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper has a bro? What????

When Virginia told me she was at Avengers headquarters, I basically jumped out of my skin. 

I knew she had something special with Iron man, but I never thought they would be together. I remember getting the phone call like it was just yesterday. They were together for 3 years now.

That’s even longer than any relationship I’ve been in.

I gathered my bags from the overhead on the plane. 

He was so not prepared for the Cali sun and heat. He was wearing his University of Ottawa Faculty of Medicine sweatshirt and jeans. Once he stepped out of the airport, the sweltering sun hit him right in the face.

He pulled out his phone from his sweatshirt pocket. He had a total of 20+ texts from her. He scrolled through them, finding that he should be looking for a black limo.

_ ‘A LIMO’ _ , he thought.

He looked to his left and then to is right and saw it parked. He put his phone back in his pocket and walked to it.

A man in a FBI looking suit stepped out, walked to the door and opened it.

“Thanks,” the man said. He stepped in, feeling the softness of the seats. The suited man sat back in the front, and drove off.

It took at least 10 minutes until the car finally stopped. The suit man walked out, and opened the back door, 

“Welcome, my name is Happy, but you can call me Mr. Hogan, follow me please.” 

He followed. Happy opened the door and let the boy in. 

They entered right into the kitchen.

Sitting at the round table was no other than Captain America and Bruce Banner.

“ **OH MY GOSH**!” I said. 

I ran over to Cap. I’m such a big fan!” he gestured for me to shake his hand, and did I? Of course I did!

I looked to my side, and there he was. Dr. Bruce Banner. He’s the reason I’m going to Ottawa in Canada.

“Dr… Bruce…. Banner… it’s such a pleasure to meet you.” He looked up from his newspaper and gave a confused look. “And you are..” he asked.

I was in such astonishment, I didn't’ even here him ask.

“I think he’s that girls bother. Um.. oh! Mrs. Potts brother, Mr. James Roy Potts” Steve said to doctor. 

“Oh yes, I’m James, by the way, where is my sis?” I asked. Happy grabbed my bag from my arm and said, “Follow me to your room and then I’ll show you where she is.”

He sounded very unhappy, but I was overjoyed like a little kid in a candy shop. We walked down a very long hallway. Each door was closed, no windows to be seen. We finally stopped at a door. Happy opened at threw my bag into it. He closed the door, reached into his pocket and gave me the key. I was room 500c. He turned around and I followed. 

We walked down three more hallways, 5 turns and 2 stairs. “She’s in there, good luck getting back to the kitchen.” he left with a little smirk on his face.

The door was closed and the shades were down. I thought I should knock, but then again, I’m her bro. I turned the handle and opened the door. I saw something I’ve never seen. She was lying on the man, sleeping so peacefully. I’ve seen my sister so at peace. She left us because she wasn't at peace. I decided to leave, to give her privacy when I heard her mumble.

I turned back around, seeing her rub her eyes and yawn. I walked over to her, helping her out of the bed.

“Hey bro.” she said. 

I could hear the tiredness in her voice. 

“Hey sis.” I pulled her into a hug.

She let go and walked over to a chair and sat down. “So um, I mean wow. Your dating  _ the iron man  _ and you live with  _ the avengers _ . How cool is that?” I said trying not to stare at the man lying in the bed.

“yeah , sure is cool.” she said. She sounded depressed and really tired.

“V, when’s the last time you actually slept. For 8 hours?” I asked. I sounded concerned, which I was. She yawned again before answering,

“Um, right now.” she said with a little giggle. I couldn’t tell you the last time I heard her giggle like that. I laughed a little too but was interpreted by seeing the man's eyes flutter open.

“Pepper?” he said. His voice sounded fine and to me he looked fine. 

“Yes, I’m here” Virginia, which I guess is Pepper,

got up and walked over to him. She sat back on the bed, grabbing his hand and holding it.

“Oh, I should probably give you some space.” I said, getting ready to leave.

“You must be Pep’s bro… nice to meet you.” he said with a quirky smile. “Um, yeah that’s me” I couldn’t tell you why my voice was shaky.

Well, I was in front of the most famous billionaire in the world. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you. Now that we met, you can stop by the tower anytime you want.” the man said. He seemed tired and out of it.

“Oh wow, thanks.” I didn’t really know what else to say. I was legit meeting my idol right now.

Pepper leaned over and kissed the man's head and whispered something in his ear. The man nodded and slid back down under the cover. She got up, tucked him in and took me by the shoulder and lead me out of the room, closing the door behind us.

“Thank you so much for coming. It’s been horrible. The company is on hold down and I need to be back there.” She trailed off, her eyes drifting to the window, looking at him sleeping in the bed.

“V, why don’t I just go take care of the company?” I was so hoping she would say yes. 

Her face turned pale as a ghost.

Her eyes widened.

“Um. never ever in a million years. James, I would never trust you with something this big! Actually, come to think of it, I would never trust you again.” she said crossing her arms over her chest.

I made a confused and asked her why.

“James, you don’t remember?” she said.

I responded with a no, still confused.

“Wow.. Just wow. When we were 5, I had a bear named Goo. I brought him everywhere. One day, we went to the park and you asked if you can play with Goo. I said yes, only if your strawberries don’t touch him. You promised and made a pinky swear. I let you have him. After 5 minutes, you gave him back to me, with strawberries all over his back. So I got an allergic reaction and you sat there, laughing your mean little head off.”

She said in a mad tone, for I was laughing my head off.

“It’s not funny!” she said and she pushed me.

“hey! “ I screamed making fun of her.

We kept pushing each other and laughing.

We were fake screaming, having fun.

All of the sudden, Captain America comes running down the hallways, his shield in his hand.

“Hey, what’s going on here?” he asked confused.

Me and V looked at each other and burst out laughing.

 

 

 

 

 

That’s the last time I would hear her laugh that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, yes, ik, ik. you're all wondering why Pepper has a twin. Idk, i thought it would be cool. don't judge, he'll have an important role later....maybe....


	10. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony surprises Pepper with a vacation

“Tony where’s the alarm clock?” as I frantically through the pillows around the room.

“TONY?” I yelled.

I heard his footprints run up the stairs.

“What? What’s wrong? Pep?” he was concerned, watching me throw things around the room

. “Pep? Are you looking for your phone again? I just saw it on the counter.” he said, walking towards me.

“Um, no I’m looking for Jarvis’s alarm clock. We can not go without him.” I said, trying not to sound so sad.

I never thought that I could be so attached to an AI.

“Pep, we can leave Jarvis here, he’ll be fine, right bud?”

“Yes, of course Sir. I can be here alone like you’ve done before, multiple times Sir.” 

Tony rolled his eyes and started placing the pillows back on the bed.

“Tony, we are not leaving Jarvis behind.” I said.

Tony walked up, left, and came back. He had the alarm clock. 

“Tony, why, what,?”

“Pep, we leave the alarm clock on the mantel next to your collection of weird smelling beach candles” he said, scrunching his nose up.

I took a pillow off the bed and threw it at him. After 20 more minutes, we finally boarded the airplane.

“Tony, you still haven't told me were we are going. All you said was, ‘Oh, it’s romantic’ and then you smirked and skipped away like a crazy little girl” I said all that, not even looking up from my word puzzle.

“Wow. I didn’t think my voice was that deep. And, I will give you one more hint if you stop doing that word puzzle.’ he said,  offering his hand so I can give over my distraction from Tony. I sighed. 

“Okay fine, but I’ll add in a kiss for two hints.” 

He placed his fingers over his chin, scratching his goatee. I slapped his hand and scratched it for him.

“Now it’s three hints” I laughed. 

“Okay fine, Hint 1, it’s sunny, Hint 2, it’s kinda kiddish, Hint 3, I’ve never been in my life.” he said.

I frowned. I was hoping for better hints. I placed my head on his shoulder, putting my hand into his.

I was about to fall asleep when he said, 

“hey, I never got my kiss”

* * *

He placed the blindfold over my head, not wanting me to know where we were going. 

The only things I heard were the snaps of the paparazzi's camera.

Oh great.

I’m getting my picture taken with a blindfold on, plane hair and dressed in sweatpants and a black t-shirt with a printed arc reactor on it.

I knew we made it outside when the heat hit me.

Now I regretted wearing my sweats and black tee.

“Tony it’s hot” I said, trying to sound cute so he would take the blindfold off.

“Haha, very funny. I know what your trying to do, know be careful. Duck your head, we are going into a car.”

I made into the car. And finally, the nice cold air came whirling out of the ac.

After about 10  more minutes, Tony finally took the blindfold off my head. 

The car was nice.

Not a limo and nothing like a Stark car.

I looked at Tony and he had the widest smile on his face. I laughed at him, putting my head on his shoulder.

“Pep, look out the window.” He said lifting my head up.

“Um.. okay?” I looked out the window but I saw nothing but green.

Tony pressed the button and the window rolled down, letting in the heat. I stuck my head out a little more and Tony did the same. All of the sudden, I saw a sign. 

_ The sign. _

“Oh my gosh, Tony, you did not”

My mouth was wide open and my eyes were staring at Tony.

“Of course Pep, why not let off some weight of the company for a couple weeks. 

The best way to do that is At Disney.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did not right about their vac. sorry, i didn't feel like writing about them at Disney. there was no possible way that Tony can go to Disney without paparazzi, and i did not feel like writing that.


	11. 2 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the first avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, ik, ik, how can Tony know them before a1, in this fanfic, Fury had them meet and train together before avengers came. everyone but Thor. so yeah

“Do I look okay?”

picking out the dress was hard.

It took 5 months

and 6 days

to choose the right one.

And now, the day is here, and the dress might not be good.

“I think you’ll be fine.” Nat was tying the back up.

“Are you sure?” my voice was shaky, I was not ready for this moment.

“Listen,” Nat finished tying the back and went in front of me. She took my hands into hers.

“Everything will be okay. This is your big day, don’t be worried.” I bent down and gave her a hug.

“I’m so lucky to have you. Your the closest thing I have to a sister.” I said laughing a little.

“Wow, and I thought you and Jane were going to be close”

* * *

“How’s my hair?”

I kept brushing it back, making sure it’s in place.

“It’s fine stop petting it.” Bruce said. 

“Bruce, be quiet, I wasn’t asking you. I was asking Steve.” I rolled my eyes at Banner and threw a tie at him.

“Put it on man,” I said with announce in my voice. 

It was my big day and my best bros were running it.

Steve keeps on fixing his bow tie and humming and Bruce is struggling to tie his tie. 

“Here Banner, let me help before you get all mad and go all giant and green” I said walking over to him.

Everyone was finally ready. I let out a long deep sigh.

Here I go.

As the music started playing, I saw her walking down the aisle. 

One word, beautiful.

As I looked at her, I knew nothing could go wrong for us.

 

* * *

“I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!!”

That kiss was the best I’ve ever gotten.

As we let go, my life would change forever.

My old life as a Potts was done and now I’m entering my new life as a Stark.

As we walked down the aisle, I felt happier than ever.

I’ll be sharing the rest of my life with the man I love. Plus, now that I’m his wife, I can go to all the avenger business.

As we ran down, he grabbed my hand and I knew I would be safe forever. 

 

Or so I thought.

 

We couldn’t even enjoy our honeymoon. We finally got to Hawaii, when Tony got a call from Steve. 

He told me to stay here but there’s no way, I’m staying on a beach by myself. 

We finally made it to the avenger training place.

Tony got out of the car, and I just sat there. 

I didn’t really feel like going in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo,aaa, what's gonna happen???
> 
>  
> 
> BTW, no ultron, civil war nor infinity war :)
> 
>  
> 
> this my fic, so what happens, happens!!

**Author's Note:**

> So, idk where this really take place. It does take place after IM1 and obviously avengers 1


End file.
